une fille qui se défend, un fille qui perd sang
by Galant Lady
Summary: Une jeune fille qui se meurt pour un pirate qui ne se meurt que pour du rhum. Nouveau perso, Alice Mad est dingue du capitaine Sparrow, mais bon, c'est pas si sinmple hihi.! laissez des comm si vous aimez ca, ca fait tjr plaisir koi!
1. prologue

Une seule rose, c'était un point rouge sur un portrait gris, une seule larme, pour une jeune fille. Alice Mad regardait les dernières visions que son père lui laissait dans ce monde où elle était maintenant seule, d'avantage qu'auparavant. L'adolescente avait mal grandit, comme ces fleurs qui poussent entre deux chemins de pierre, elle avait perduré dans une société ou les amis se faisaient précieux et où les loups rôdaient derrière les dirigeants de l'État. Les caraïbes, un océan de splendeur, de longue journées chaudes et de splendide verdure. En cette époque fleurissante du 15eme siècle, les maladies ravageaient les hommes comme ils s'abattaient entre eux à la guerre. Port Royal était une de ces villes où la beauté des choses faisait que les épidemies étaient absentes, et pourtant, sa mère avait trouvé le moyen de mourir. Avant même qu'Alice ne la rencontre. Effectivement, Liliane McAnthonin était morte lors de l'accouchement de sa seule héritière, Solmadris Mad de nom de papier, raccourci Alice Mad par son père. Celui-ci ne s'était jamais remis de la mort précoce de sa femme, et avait dès lors commencé une vie de jeux et de débauche, bien arrosée surtout. La fillette avait vu le meilleur des hommes sombré dans l'alcool et dépenser le peu d'argent qu'elle gagnait en nettoyant les incommensurables demeures de bourgeois mieux nantis qu'elle. Ayant appris la lecture, l'écriture, le latin et le français chez les sœurs de La Sainte Providence, qui résidaient dans l'église en haut de la rue, Mad s'était peu à peu instruite, croyant à quelque chose de paisible, une vie meilleure que celle que son paternel lui offrait. À 17 ans, la jeune fille connaissait les rudiments du clavecin, montait à cheval mieux que beaucoup de garçons, savait nager sans écoper d'une rasade d'eau salée de mer et se contentait de vivre sa petite vie entre le ménage qu'elle opérait chez une vieille dame riche, son apprentissage chez les sœurs, et le support qu'elle accordait tant bien que mal à son père souffrant. Aujourd'hui son père la quittait, aujourd'hui il retrouvait l'amour de sa vie et laissait derrière lui une gamine qui avait beaucoup à apprendre sur la cruauté du monde et qui tremblait à l'idée d'avoir à regarder la mer en solitaire. Alice leva les yeux vers les cieux pluvieux et sourit : ses lèvres tremblaient, son cœur se serrait, mais elle savait, qu'en quelque part, très loin, son père avait trouvé le bonheur, et cela suffisait.

La demoiselle s'éloigna petit à petit du cimetière, regardant les rues déserte, laissait ses pieds traîner dans la poussière humide des dalles usées. Ah oui, Alice avait un autre trait : une incroyable maladresse : elle se retrouva les quatre fer en l'air, poussant un cri de surprise aiguë, volant au milieu des jupons noirs et des rubans gris de sa robe. Les pièces d'argent qu'elle tenait dans sa main volèrent devant elle pour rouler dans le caniveau un peu plus bas dans la rue. Elle jura, et se releva tant bien que mal, replaçant les plis de sa robe et réajustant son corset rapidement, observant bien autour d'elle que personne ne l'ai vu. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route quand un doux rire se fit entendre : Camille DeGendre, arborant un joli sourire s'approcha d'Alice, heureuse de rencontrer une bonne amie. Toute deux s'était rencontrer dans la rue : Mad avait l'avait jadis aidé à se défendre(un bon crochet du droit bien placé) contre un truand qui désirait voler le collier que la jeune DeGendre arborait. Alice se détacha de son amie pour la regarder de plus près : Camille avait tout ce que pouvait désiré les plus belles femmes de la bourgeoisie : de magnifique boucles dorées, des seins bien remontés et une taille de guêpe, des bijoux étincelants et de l'argent à en donner. Et pourtant, si vous croyez que Camille DeGendre aurait choisi la vie de château, détrompez-vous : depuis belle lurette elle courait les rues et rôdait dans les brasseries mal famées, couchant avec qui lui offrait le plus et utilisant ses charmes pour amadouer même le roi si elle avait pu. Et c'est précisément pour ce détachement face à l'argent et à son esprit de bohème que Mad appréciait la compagnie de Camille. Toute deux s'entendait à merveille, et partageaient leur secrets les plus intimes, leurs rêves, leur peines et leur espoirs. Camille racontait qu'elle se dirigeait justement vers l'enterrement du défunt père et qu'elle avait été retardé par sa belle-mère qui exigeait des précisions sur ses sorties nocturnes. Camille s'excusait de long en large, accablé d'avoir manqué à son devoir de meilleure amie fidèle. Alice ri en la rassurant : la cérémonie avait été d'une telle longueur, c'avait tellement été mortifiant que même les mort autour d'elle avaient du s'endormir. De toute façon, conclu-t-elle, mon père aurait détesté. Son amie soupira, et s'exclama soudain et prenant Alice par les épaules. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, ma belle! Mad leva les sourcils, étonnée. Tu ne devineras jamais, ca doit bien faire un an qu'il est venu! La jeune fille commença une phrase, mais Camille la coupa vivement: Jack Sparrow est en ville!!


	2. une fille sage pour un pirate sauvage

Jakc Sparrow est en ville!

(flash back)

Un homme marchait d'un pas décidé vers les quais, au large de la baie principale de la ville. Sa chevelure à la jamaïcaine volait dans la brise salée, dégageant un visage fier et des yeux qui avaient mené bien des dames sous les draps avec lui. À son avantage. Comme toujours. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow trouvait toujours son avantage dans le quotidien de sa vie d'hors la loi. Une fillette aux cheveux noirs bouclé courait derrière lui afin de le rattraper, s'enfargeant dans sa petite robe de lin, en criant son nom. Le pirate ne ralentissait pas, il ne se retournait pas non plus.

Jack, attend! Capitaine Jack, attend moi!

La petite accéléra sa course et réussi finalement à tirer sur l'une des manches de la redingote de Sparrow. Le marin s'immobilisa et pivota en toisant la petite fille d'un regard sévère.

Alice, retourne chez toi, ton père va commencer à s'inquiéter si tu continue toujours à me suivre comme ça.

La fillette leva ses grands yeux gris vers le capitaine, gardant sa poigne sur la manche de Jack.

Tu dois arrêter de me suivre partout, c'est mal, autant pour toi que pour moi. Que dirais ton père s'il te voyais avec un vieux rat de mer comme moi?.

Elle pencha sa tête bouclé pour regarder ses petits sabot de bois, qui lui parurent alors très intéressant. Jack savait pertinemment qu'à 13 ans, son père se fichait royalement de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, trop occupé à boire dans un coin de taverne. Le pirate se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de la main de sa jeune interlocutrice.

Retourne chez toi et cesse de me pourchasser, Alice cela devient lassant à la longue.

L'enfant désarmé laissa retomber son bras mollement sur le côté, regardant les yeux humide son héros s'en aller au loin vers le port d'un pas rapide.

(fin du Fb)

Mad leva les sourcils, essayant de cacher sa stupeur à son amie qui la tenait toujours par les épaules. Ses traits tendus se détendirent lentement, puis son visage pris une expression plutôt neutre, presque morne.

Alors! J'ai dis que Jack était revenu! ….Tu n'as pas l'air si enchanté que ca.. Ne m'en a tu pas parlé pendant de longues nuits à la chandelle, n'a-t-on pas ri de ce que tu ferais avec lui quand il reviendrait? Allons, dis moi ce qui en va pas!

Camille sonda une explication dans le regard d'Alice, mais celle-ci détourna la tête, frustrée.

Le rêve et la réalité sont deux choses opposées, commença-t-elle, et peu importe combien je l'aime, lui ne m'a jamais apprécié. Il a toujours cherché à se débarrasser de moi, et s'il a déjà eu un tant soit peu d'affection pour moi ce n'était qu'en tant que petite sœur harcelante. Il me parle toujours comme si je ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, comme si j'avait encore 11 ans.

Mad parlait sur un ton de reproche, qui étonna la jeune DeGendre.

Mais je croyais qu'il prenait soin de toi, je croyais qu'- (Mad la coupa, la voix tremblante)-

Il n'a jamais pris soin de moi! Voyons il me casait toujours chez mon père quand il me retrouvait dans la rue et il n'a même jamais voulu m'amener à la plage pour jouer avec moi quand j'était jeune! Ca devait lui paraître futile de se tenir avec une gamine. J'ai renoncé il y a bien longtemps à mon amour dévoué pour Jack Sparrow, et s'il est revenu aujourd'hui c'est certainement pour pouvoir sauter une ou deux prostitués bien galbées.

Et sur ces paroles rageuses elle se dégagea et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers le bas de la rue. Il commençait à pleuvoir, et Camille se demandait pourquoi son amie ne lui avait jamais dis l'envers de la médaille. Alice parlait toujours du pirate comme du seul homme a qui elle donnerait son cœur, enfin, le seul qu'il pourrait ne jamais y avoir droit. Désemparée, elle courru afin de rattraper Mad qui tempêtait furieusement contre le sale temps.

Écoute Mad, je ne voulais t'offusquer. Tu sais que je tiens à toi, je ne te ferais jamais de peine. C'est juste, que tu m'en as si souvent parlé, et je t'ai vu régulièrement avec lui la dernière fois qu'il est venu à Port Royal. Pardonne moi chérie.

Alice s'était arrêté et affichait un air triste devant son amie qui culpabilisait.

Allons, Cam, tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es ma meilleure amie, j'aurais du te dire comment ma dernière rencontre avec lui s'était passée...

(flahsback)

Les pas réguliers d'Alice sur la pierre de l'église se faisait entendrent en écho. L'adolescente se dirigea vers le confessionnal, elle-même étonné de consentir à y entrer. La religion était une des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas : croire en quelque chose de si…abstrait.

Et qui était là d'abord quand Dieu il est venu créer la Terre en 7 jours ou je ne sais plus, hein?!

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle : la lourde porte en chêne venait de se refermer dans un long grincement sourd. Elle se retourna, pour sentir son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine.

Moi!

Jack venait de répondre d'une voix convaincue. Un sourire fendit son visage bronzé.

J'ai dis ca à voix haute?..

Affirmatif.

Mad regarda ailleurs, en essayant de cacher son malaise. Le pirate se rapprocha au milieu des allées de banc de la jeune fille. Il s'immobilisa à quelques mètres d'elle seulement, et lui dis d'un murmure qu'il ne voulais pas la déranger bien longtemps. Alice le tourna son regard vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, sérieuse comme un pape. Quand Sparrow lui parlait de cette même voix doucereuse c'était parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire ou à lui demander qui déplaira sûrement à sa jeune compagnie. Serrant ses mains entres elles, la demoiselle attendait, la plus passive possible. Elle torturait ses mains dans les moments de stress, c'était un mauvais tique, que sa mère lui avait soit-disant légué. Jack se rapprocha pour la prendre par les épaules et se pencha un peu pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de celui de la jeune fille.

Écoute, je, hem, je dois m'éclipser, encore. Des affaires pressantes tu comprend..

Un silence de mort remplaça le silence respectueux de l'église.

Mais…mais pourquoi!, ca ne fait que trois semaines que tu es arrivé et tu dois déjà partir! Voyons ne restera tu donc pas pour la fête du printemps, dans une semaine!? Tu m'avais promis que tu m'emmènerais, tu m'avais dis qu'on irais ensemble et même que tu m'achèterais un sachet d'épices! Tu m'avais promis jack!

Elle avait dis ces derniers mots d'une voix qui trahissait sa déception. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au dessus de ses yeux gris, qui observaient le sol pour fuir le regard imposant que lui jetait le capitaine.

Je suis désolé, vraiment. J'aurais voulu t'amener a cette fête, crois moi. Mais, il y a des circonstances en ce moment qui m'oblige a partir. La vie de pirate, tu te souviens!

Mad releva la tête pour regarder Jack rapidement

Je suis fatigué de l,entendre celle-la ! La vie de pirate, la vie de pirate! ET LA VIE TOUT COURT! Ahhh et si tu ne veux pas m'y emmener, tu n'avais pas besoin de prendre la peine d'inventer une excuse : c'est d'accord jack, comme toujours, vas-y Jack, les départs fréquents ca te connais mieux que les arrivées de toute façon.

Elle se dégagea d'un coup sec de la poigne de Sparrow, qui recula d'un pas. Cela brisait le cœur a l'adolescente d'avoir à comprendre a chaque fois qu'il s'en allais. À chaque départ, c'est un bout de cœur qui se froissait, c'était un rêve qui s'envolait, pour ne jamais revenir. Il lui avait promis, sur son honneur, qu'il irais à cette stupide fête cette année avec elle! Mais quel honneur, allons il est pirate…Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il doivent partir qui la dérangeait, c'était le fait qu'elle avait toujours l'impression que c'était pour être loin d'elle qu'il le faisait. Et c'était la grande déprime de sa vie, de savoir qu'il ne tenait pas plus à elle qu'à une vieille connaissance ennuyante. Mad aurait tellement aimé faire partie de sa vie, pouvoir voguer sur des eux claires devant un horizon bleu avec lui, pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, pouvoir l'aimer… Alice ne s'était jamais fâché contre lui, elle avait toujours compris, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pu cacher sa dépression grandissante pour la vie, causé par lui-même. Étonné, celui-ci la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne passe le pas de la porte, et la colla contre le mur, gentiment.

J'ai des problèmes…il y a beaucoup de gens qui veulent ma peau, ma belle.

Elle tourna sa tête sur le côté du mur, ses sombres boucles frôlant soyeusement le bout du nez du pirate. Un ange passa. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle sentait bon, pensa difficilement jack.

Écoute, va à cette fête avec ton amie, heu, Camille. Profites-en pour rencontrer du nouveau monde, ca te feras du bien. Ca pourrais être vraiment plaisant, même sans moi. Quand je te regarde ca me fait peur un peu parce que je te ne connais pas beaucoup d'amis, alors que tu gagnerais beaucoup à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, des garçons, il y en a des tonnes! Prend en un parmis eux, essaie pour voir!

Mad ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Le discourt que l'amour de sa vie lui déballais disait clairement qu'elle devait aller voir ailleurs. Elle étouffa avec peine un sanglot, et releva fièrement la tête pour se rendre compte que son visage n'était qu'à deux pouce de celui de Sparrow. Mais elle n'avais pas envie de fléchir, elle en avait assez avec la timidité. Sa tristesse perçait même l'épaisse couche de gêne qu'elle avait toujours eu. Les lèvres serrées, le mentons droit, elle le regarda quelques secondes : ses magnifique traits, son regard brun comme la terre en automne, sa carrure bohème. Jamais personne ne remplacera Jack Sparrow dans son cœur, sauf peut-être la mort et le silence, ou l'abstinence. Elle le regardait donc, et dis d'une vois équilibrée, totalement neutre :

Oui, j'irais voir. Les autres garçons sont sûrement gentils.

Jack la regarda un instant, hésitant. Puis, ne voyant aucun changement dans l'attitude d'Alice, déclara d'une ton joyeux;

Bonne fille! Je suis sur que tu t'amuseras petite! il s'éloigna en criant par dessus son épaule :

Je te ramènerais quelque chose! On iras à la prochaine fête qui passera ici ensemble, c'est promis!

Mad le regarda partir, toujours accotée contre le mur froid, ou quelque minute plus tôt elle avait senti la respiration du pirate sur son cou…

Puis cette tristesse, cette dépression, l'écrasa de nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait partir d'un pas léger. Ses lèvres roses tremblèrent, et une larme vint perler sur le bord de ses yeux tournés vers les cieux. Ses genoux ne supportèrent pas la peine de la jeune fille, et elle s'écroula doucement dos au mur, la tête entre les mains, laissant libre voix à ses sanglots déchirants…

(fin du Fb)


End file.
